


Burn

by MischiefManaged12345



Category: Keeper of the Lost Cities Series - Shannon Messenger
Genre: Afterlife, Angst, Canonical Character Death, F/M, How Do I Tag, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I don't know what I'm doing, Jolie's POV, Letters, Love Letters, My First Fanfic, So i had to write this, Song: Burn (Hamilton), Songfic, Tragic Romance, and i'm addicted to kotlc, brant and jolie are so tragic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 00:42:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28929729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MischiefManaged12345/pseuds/MischiefManaged12345
Summary: I tried, but I can't write summaries so here's an excerpt of the fic:My dearest Brant,I saved every letter you wrote to meI remember when I got your first letter. I was 17, just starting the elite levels. I was missing youso much. I knew I loved you then, I thought we would be together forever. But I was so scared,of the scorn, the hatred, the prejudice against being a bad match. At that point, we both knewthat you wouldn’t be on my match lists. But we refused to believe it. We just tried to pretend thatwe were going to be ok.From the moment I read them I knew you were mineWhen I got that letter, I fell in love with you all over again. You were so kind, so sweet. Youpromised me that we were going to be ok no matter what.You said you were mineYou promised that we would be together forever no matter what. Us against the world.I thought you were mineYou promised Brant. What happened to that promise?
Relationships: Brant/Jolie Ruewen
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Burn

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic, and honestly I don't know why I wrote it. I was just listening to Hamilton (because i'm addicted) when this idea popped into my head and I could not get it out. So, because i'm me, I had to write it right away, even though it was, like, 3am. (Don't question why I was listening to Hamilton, because I honestly don't know)  
> Anyway, its a few days later and i finally figured out how to post something on ao3 so i'm posting this.  
> I really hope you like it!

My dearest Brant,

**I saved every letter you wrote to me**

I remember when I got your first letter. I was 17, just starting the elite levels. I was missing you 

so much. I knew I loved you then, I thought we would be together forever. But I was so scared, 

of the scorn, the hatred, the prejudice against being a bad match. At that point, we both knew 

that you wouldn’t be on my match lists. But we refused to believe it. We just tried to pretend that 

we were going to be ok.

**From the moment I read them I knew you were mine**

When I got that letter, I fell in love with you all over again. You were so kind, so sweet. You 

promised me that we were going to be ok no matter what. 

**You said you were mine**

You promised that we would be together forever no matter what. Us against the world.

**I thought you were mine**

You promised Brant. What happened to that promise?

 **Do you know what Angelica said when we saw your first letter arrive?**

Grady and Edaline warned me against you. They loved you of course, but they were so scared 

of what would happen if we became a bad match.

**She said, be careful with that one, love; he will do what it takes to survive**

I told them I loved you. I told them that we would be together forever no matter what. 

**You and your words flooded my senses**

I should have listened to Grady and Edaline. They were right to warn me to be careful. Not for 

the reasons they thought, but they were right. I wish I did. Maybe I could have saved you.

 **Your sentences left me defenseless**

Whenever I got one of your letters, I just melted. I was so in love with you. 

**You built me palaces out of paragraphs; you built cathedrals**

Your words were so beautiful. They were so sappy but so romantic and so incredible. Words 

cannot describe how happy those letters made me. 

**I'm re-reading the letters you wrote to me**

Looking back at those letters, all I can see is the lies. The meaningless promises. 

**I'm searching and scanning for answers in every line**

What happened Brant. Where did you go wrong?

**For some kind of sign**

When did it change?

**And when you were mine**

It was supposed to be you and me Brant. Us against the world. Where did we go wrong?

**The world seemed to burn**

And then you started the fire. 

**Burn**

I remember being surrounded by the flames, knowing that I would soon be burned alive. 

**You and your words obsessed with your legacy**

You said that you were doing this for us. For a better world.

 **Your sentences border on senseless**

And you were right about some things. The Black Swan is wrong. But the Neverseen is worse.

 **I'm erasing myself from the narrative**

Nobody needs to know. All my thoughts from when I found out, everything, is written in a 

journal. The only way to find it is with Vertina. And even then, it will be hard to find. 

**Let future historians wonder how Eliza reacted when you broke her heart**

I hope when Edaline and Grady find out they will understand that you are just misguided. They 

love you like a son. Maybe they can help you get better.

 **You have torn it all apart**

But for now just know that I will always love you, no matter how messed up you are. 

**I'm watching it burn; watching it burn**

I was crying as the flames consumed me. But not because I was scared of death. But because I 

failed you. Because you betrayed me.

**I hope that you burn**

I know that I should hate you. You joined a group of murderers. You killed me. 

But you were just misguided, just misunderstood. You thought you were helping us when you 

joined that group. You thought that you were doing it for us. But then you found out that I was a 

part of the Black Swan. And you got angry. It wasn’t your fault.

I love you, Brant. No matter what, I always will. I just wish things ended up differently. I wish you 

had listened. We could have been so happy. 

And I know that you will never see this. Because I am dead. And when you join me, maybe you 

will have realized how wrong you were. Maybe here we can have a second chance. 

Maybe this life just wasn’t right for us. In another lifetime, maybe we will fit.

I will always love you.

With love, 

Jolie

**Author's Note:**

> If you didn't understand, this is from Jolie's POV and it takes place after she's dead. She's in afterlife now, and she's writing to Brant a letter that he will never see, wondering where it all went wrong. 
> 
> Anyway, thanks for reading and I hope you liked it!
> 
> I also posted this on my fanfiction.net account (MischiefManaged12345 ) if you want to check it out)


End file.
